This new carnation originated as a sport of the variety Ministar (unpatented) and was discovered by me on July 7, 1979 among greenhouse plants of the parent variety being grown at Stuttgart, West Germany for breeding and commercial purposes. The bright and strong coloration of this sport immediately caused me to take the necessary steps to propagate this sport for testing purposes which I did by means of cuttings taken and rooted in my greenhouse at Stuttgart. This manner of propagation of this plant has been carried on at Stuttgart through several successive generations which have shown its novel characteristics to hold true from generation to generation and to appear to be firmly fixed, thereby providing an unusal and attractive carnation cultivar of considerable commercial merit.